


My dear, my love

by Moonwanderer



Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Family, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild family issues, Short & Sweet, Thor being a good husband, ThorBruce Week 2019, ThunderScience - Freeform, armour, thorbruce, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Being a father can be hard...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	My dear, my love

**Author's Note:**

> A little lighter story to continue, with kisses and fluff.
> 
> Written for the "ThorBruce Week 2019" event.  
Day 2: "Armour/Warmth".
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

"Don’t you dare sneaking out again to fight, Betty-Jane!"- Bruce sounds desperate, and he is almost shouting, so unlike himself. Just because he fears for Betty-Jane, this raven haired beauty, Loki’s daughter, but truly theirs, _their_ baby girl from the start, who resembles so much of her father, unfortunately.

"Or else? Daddy’s gonna be angry?" She taunts, throwing back her long strands, green eyes glowing with a fierce fire Bruce knows too well. He has no chance against what she has already decided.

Getting no reply, she huffs satisfied, and swirls out, leaving a very desperate, very angry Bruce behind, _this_ close to crying.

"I bet he’s gonna be!" A deep voice comes from behind and strong arms wrap around his shaking form. "And if it’s not enough, just wait for what Papa will say about being this rude towards her Daddy!"

Bruce can’t help, he lets out a wheezing chuckle- coming out sort of a sob- and turns around to bury his face into the wide chest.

"I’m a terrible father!"

"Now-now!" His husband hushes him, stroking his tousled curls with such gentleness only his large hands possess. "You know her, she will be back in no time, like the bastard she is, begging for your forgiveness. It’s in her blood to riot against us sometimes." The god places a soft, adoring kiss on his forehead. "One cannot wish for a better father than you, my love!"

On days like this, Thor’s love is the only armour he has against the world. He feels safe and loved in his embrace, the only selfless warmth he recieved since his mother’s death.

Being a father can be hard, but he won’t trade it for anything else, as long as Thor is beside him.

Bruce sighs, so much tension leaving his body, and pulls the god closer. How can someone like him be this lucky to have someone like Thor?

Maybe he said it aloud, based on the god’s chuckle. The scientist puts his hands on the broad shoulders to rise up on his tiptoes and pull him into a grateful kiss- and to shut him up, of course.

"And I can’t wish for a better husband, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Endgame never happened, and Thor and Bruce are living happily married. Their daughter (Betty-Jane, you can guess who named her) is actually Loki's daughter who they raise as their own with Loki passing by time to time to check on them. :)
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
